


Dearly Beloved

by artisticFlutter



Series: Hymn of Rebirth [4]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Aftermath, Cameos, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finally getting married guys, Honeymoon, Impregnation, Limit Break(s) (Final Fantasy), Porn With Plot, Sort Of, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: It's time for the wedding of Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII of Alexandria and Prince Jitan Tribal of Bran Bal.But glossing over that, the post-reception is much more interesting.(Part Four, Post-Game)
Relationships: Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Zidane Tribal
Series: Hymn of Rebirth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and Shinji Hashimoto, developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): Ami and Jo

Bells across Lindblum rang in his head as the procession began. The crowds rose in jubilation as _she_ appeared, escorted by Beatrix and Steiner, and surrounded by a mixed soldier cavalcade bolstered by each nation. Eiko and her moogles laid the way down the aisle with flower petals, moving aside to join the Black Mage children, each quite giddy themselves watching the Queen approach the stairs, and approach him. Zidane had done his best to remain still and not fiddle with his cloak anymore, but… holy Eidolon…

Seeing her in the wedding gown, her long hair crowned by a golden coronet with aquamarine gems draped over one shoulder in curling waves, and drawing eyes to the semi-sweetheart neckline and sheer lace that covered her chest. The Royal Pendant - as always - rested on her chest as she walked, each hand held by the Captain and General. Zidane’s eyes trailed over the lace sleeves that drew her train around the shoulders, and then further down to the full skirt that nary moved with her elegant stride. From his position, he couldn’t see more than the tips of the wings she’d been given as a Summoner’s charm on this day, but if he did, he’d really think he was marrying an angel.

It was an effort to cease his wagging tail lest Mikoto pull on it again. Fortunately it stilled, but that possibly was all of him freezing when Garnet finally reached him at the bottom of those stairs, deep brown eyes meeting his own cerulean. Her hands came before her, clasped together before the pendant, Beatrix and Steiner saluting at her side. Behind him, Zidane knew Mikoto and a fellow Genome had moved to return the greeting with sweeping bows; meanwhile, he approached his bride.

They said nothing for seconds that seemed to stretch for minutes on; but then she lowered a hand out towards him. His heart pounding, he brought his own hands to his chest, leaving one to rest while the other hand reached forward and took hold of Garnet’s waiting one. Their fingers wove together and around them, both of their personal guards took a new position so they could ascend the stairs and finally enter the cathedral.

He’d like to say he remembered the actual ceremony once they reached the altar and Cid, but honestly, he was too enthralled with Garnet beside him. Sure, he said whatever lines he needed to, but he only recalled saying the most important words needed in this moment.

“I do.”

And the eruption of cheers was barely above mute when the time came for their first official kiss as husband and wife - King and Queen. He squeezed her hands and held their kiss longer, pulling back to grin broadly at her. Of course, the bright smile and soft laugh she returned was better. If he wasn’t worried about ruining her dress, he would’ve picked her up at that moment and kissed her again, but he had to be patient, for the reception still had to begin.

Wedding reception or festival? It was hard to tell the difference once everything was underway. 

The citizens of Lindblum easily danced, dined, and mingled with the guests from the other kingdoms and cities while most of the nobles from Treno decided to separate themselves, leaving the Business District to go to the Castle where Zidane and Garnet would later go themselves before heading back to Alexandria ahead of their people. He was glad they could be among all of Gaia’s people; Garnet herself had garnered the attention of the children who seemed enthralled with her much like he had been. How he wished he could capture the image, but it would be in his memory - even as he was swept up by the Tantalus Gang and Baku, an action which momentarily startled his second Genome escort until Mikoto shook her head. 

Yes, the celebration in Lindblum proper was lively, but he wished he could’ve said the same at the castle.

It was less jubilation and more of the ‘standing around and talking’ thing nobles preferred to do. Zidane doubted he would ever understand why having piles of Gil meant becoming so boring, but he’d guess it might have something to do with the clothes - or just the attitudes. There was still dancing, but more waltzes than jigs; the music was far less energetic, but at least it was there besides the talking. He made an effort _to_ talk, but a few discrete tugs at his tail said that even Garnet had quickly grown tired of it. So many questions of ‘what was next’, ‘when would Council be in session’, and ‘when should they expect an heir’, things that would be better asked on another day. When he zoned back in, Zidane was sure one man had the nerve to question his virility - like there wasn’t _some rule_ that made it frowned upon for them to have sex before the wedding.

“It’s very kind you’ve offered your services to the King and I, but we will not require them… or I don’t require you,” Garnet replied coolly, smiling pleasantly all the while, but Zidane and the older noble were agasp. His tail, of course, rose up and waved. “Excuse us, and good luck with your wife.”

Zidane did not even notice the noble’s wife standing behind the motionless noble and fuming - all of his attention was on Garnet and being taken away by her. Gods he was trying to behave himself, but her feisty side worked him up. That discussion was the final straw too since they were suddenly saying their farewells to Regent Cid and Lady Hilda already, and boarding the airship back to Alexandria.

Once it was the two of them in a cabin, she was exhaling deeply, “Thank goodness. My apol- I’m sorry, Zidane. It’s supposed to be a joyful occasion and yet, some people still chose to behave like that…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Dagger. If anything, I tuned out most of what they were saying,” he replied with a shrug. “Didn’t miss the last one’s comments, but you didn’t either. Ouch, cut him down and left the remains for his wife to crush.”

“We only _just_ got married. We haven’t even... tried for children yet!” she retorted, crossing her arms. He heard one of her heels click beneath her dress - oh yeah, she was mad. “Of all the ‘kind offers’ to make at our reception…! He’ll be the last man I _ever_ consider should we _need_ to even think about alternatives!”

Approaching anyone in her state was usually a terrible idea, but Zidane honestly couldn’t help himself. Arms around her, he pinned her against the cabin door and kissed her, swallowing her startled gasp and nearly growling when her hands seized hold of his forearms. He pulled away, licking his lips and smirking at her flushed face still somewhat cinched from her fury seconds prior.

“We don’t know, but we can finally start trying to find out~” he purred, close enough to kiss her again, but he just watched her tremble instead. “You know I don’t give a damn what they’ll say. I already accepted their challenge to become a proper Prince in order to marry you… and here we are.”

“Z-Zidane…”

“O, wondrous moonlight...” he murmured, lips pressing against her throat just above her dress’s collar. He moved up to her cheek, his tail flicking at the breathless moan escaping her lips as his hands trailed up her waist. “I beseech thee for thine blessing… in this moment of passion. Surrender my heart and whole being… as I accept hers as mine.”

He felt the ribbons holding her dress closed at her back and desperately wanted to undo them, but he became motionless when she uttered ‘Stop’. Blinking and pulling his head away, she was still flushed and breathing heavily. “Y-You… re being impatient. At least wait until I’m somewhere I can disrobe without an issue.”

“... Right. Damn petticoats…”

Her gown was gorgeous, but so many layers really would make it hard to redress before they landed. It was fine, he could wait - he thought until a hand slipped beneath his cloak to run across his chest. His tail rose straight up as his Queen pressed against _him_ now with a teasing smile, nails lightly raking against his skin, causing him to shiver.

“I could get used to you dressed up like this more often…” she whispered, looking up oh-so-innocently at him. Looking back, he wagged his brows.

“I figured I could that week before we went to the village…” 

He was _so_ thankful right now that Terran traditional garb was looser than the Alexandrian coat and pants, or he would _really_ be feeling the strain. His bold wife (he was _not_ going to get tired of thinking that) was letting her hands roam and absolutely relishing in being able to freely touch him. Zidane didn’t say it out loud, but she’d become more open to physical contact like this ever since his return two years ago; like she always feared the ‘him’ before her wasn’t real. He wasn’t complaining, but with their wedding said and done, they should talk about it.

But another day when she wasn’t pressing kisses on his chest, or toying with his belt.

A knock at the door stilled her actions and both turned.

_“Your Majesties, we have arrived.”_

Spared by a crew member, but he pouted all the same when Garnet withdrew her hands and checked her composure. Glancing his way, she raised a hand to her lips and made a ‘shh’ motion, smiling without her previous coyness before. “We’re almost there. You’ll be able to help me undress tonight.”

“Can I do that every night?”

“Would you really want to?”

“... Is that really a question?”

She shot a skeptical eye at him, but he just chuckled in response and followed her towards the door, picking up his step to reach it first and open it for her. The crew member on the other side stepped back as they strolled out, and Zidane didn’t miss the rather surprised look sent their way. They must’ve anticipated the couple to take longer, or be in another state of disarray; nah, not a vision that Zidane intended on openly sharing so good thing Garnet told him to back down. Offering his arm to her, the young Queen accepted, and both of them walked as calmly as they could together through the airship’s halls, trying not to appear like they were rushing. 

One step at a time; be courteous about Captain Erin and her crew members saluting them as they departed; and continue keeping eyes forward while entering the castle - Zidane could only mechanically bob his head at the soldiers saluting them at the foyer. Ascending the stairs and he could already feel that need - or want - growing stronger; and he was trying, but they practically had the night and next day to themselves.

And another part of him _knew_ that, triggered by his mounting emotions.

Dammit, he wasn’t going to be able to contain that. Maybe he should’ve cut back on the flirting?

He blinked and her bedroom - _their_ bedroom - door was opened before them by a maid who bowed, bid her congratulations, and then closed the door as she departed. Alone together and they would be undisturbed - the reality made his arms tremble and tail twitch. Teal eyes focusing, the angelic vision of his wife had turned to face him, hands resting neutrally before her, and seemingly waiting.

His throat bobbed as he swallowed.

“Dagger… Garnet…”

“... You wanted to help me undress. So please… dear?”

Her voice tempted him to take a step forward, but another pulse stopped him from touching her. She didn’t say anything, but he could see it in her eyes that she knew he was holding back, fighting against that damn power he’d been given attempting to rise forth. She unclasped her hands at her waist and reached out, taking hold of one of his hands to bring it to her face and pressing her lips against a finger.

“I trust you.”

And he trusted her; he’d said that before. Exhaling, he nodded and she let go of his hand.

Garnet turned around and swept a hand beneath her hair that had fallen over her neck, pulling it all aside and over her shoulder again. He could see the knotted ribbon there holding her dress together at the back and looping over the corset or whatever she wore beneath. There was also a matter of the clasp keeping the collar of her dress up. His hands shook slightly still as he brought them to her back and began to unknot the bow. It was tight, but what sort of ex-thief would he be if he couldn’t undo it? The moment it came loose, the back opened a little, but he undid the hook and eye to really begin pulling the garment from her.

Hands running over bared shoulders, Zidane brought her arms back to her sides to draw down both sleeves, eyes focusing on the wings affixed to the corset. Hands freed, he stepped closer to her as his fingers came to help remove the dress up and over her head, being careful while also chancing a feel, his tail twitching when he realized any chest support had been built into the dress itself. A heated breath escaped him and he was almost directly pressed against her, blindly feeling for the hooks keeping her petticoat around her waist.

He counted three before the undergarment fell to the floor, leaving her down to the corset, panties, and heels. Stepping away from her, she turned away - he lost his breath for a second.

She still adorned her crown, and the Royal Pendant rested between bared breasts above that ivory corset. Another quick glance at her panties, and he seemed to find the ability to speak again.

“... Heh, I thought you only wore that kind with your suit?”

“I do, but I thought they would work for tonight,” she answered, stepping out of the petticoat gathered on the floor and approaching him. He didn’t move, but he almost rolled his shoulders when she undid his cloak and let it fall away. There was still a matter of his ankle-length shendyt aside from jewelry adorning his neck, biceps, and tail, but he nudged away the fallen cloak and slipped off his footwear using his feet in order not to break stride as he gathered her into his arms. A little over a year ago he did this when he came home to her, but he didn’t kiss her yet. No, he waited until they reached the bed to lay her down and kiss her senseless against the mattress. 

So soft and warm, he thought, as he took her in with his hands, squeezing her butt and thigh with one hand while the other moved to her chest, thumb stroking the side of her breast and just grazing her nipple. He felt the other leg which he did not touch move against his waist and come to rest partially on his back, her still heeled ankle resting near his tail. Of course it wrapped around her leg; it wouldn’t just ignore her presence like that, and her movements left her open to him, allowing him to press himself between her legs, enough that even the looser folding of his clothes would let her feel his arousal.

Parting from her lips, he shivered at her shameless moan and felt his tongue brush against a sharpened fang. The prickling he’d been ignoring along his spine was making itself prominent again, and he was feeling it around his wrists and shoulders. Even the mingled scents of honeyed lavender, sage, and sweat on her skin were becoming more palpable.

“D-Dammit…”

Zidane buried his face against her neck and wrapped her arms around her, choosing to hold on and hope enough feeling subsided that it would stop. He didn’t _want_ to go into Trance, but having thought about it enough, it was a stupid built-in mechanism to ensure survival - or conquering. The scents coming off Garnet were not helping, but he couldn’t pull away either.

Gentle hands cupped his head and guided him out from the crux of her neck. They brought their mouths together, so sweet and coaxing, and soothing his turmoil. His eyes, for a moment, closed only to reopen to something he hadn’t expected.

It had been a while since he’d seen her like this - but then again, while on the throne, why would she need Trance? Once dark curls upon her head had turned golden, the crown holding it down became platinum with its decorative gems shimmering aqua. Over her body, her skin had adopted a glimmer which had taken a lighter hue instead of its past redder glow, but the golden markings remained over her outer thighs. The once ivory top and matching panties had become silver, once stiff ornamental white wings unfurling and fluttering somewhat against the bed, making her quite the alluring visual feast.

“I told you I’m ready to handle you if it happened again,” Garnet whispered, her hands moving behind his head. He could feel them tangling in his hair - beginning to smooth down the fur sprouting while he sat frozen in shock. 

She did this… for him?

“... I love you so much,” he hissed, his mouth back over hers in another fevered kiss. He could feel the fur continue to grow along his spine, but he didn’t care anymore - no, he was much more engaged in nipping her lips with his fang and tangling their tongues in her mouth. Her breasts delightfully melded against his chest as his claws carefully scored over her back, making her arch hard and tremble. And when he touched her wings, _oh_ , the sound she tried to make and the way she ground herself against him.

He needed to be undressed about ten seconds ago.

Keeping a clawed hand supporting her back, he reached down with his other to remove his shendyt, but Garnet got there first. He hadn’t been paying attention to where her hands were so much as his own so to feel her loosen his belt made him growl. “ _My darling_ , you’re so eager…”

“You have no grounds to speak,” she answered and his tail shot up when her fingers curled themselves around his erection. He’d thought it before, and he would keep thinking it: she was so _damn_ bold when she wanted to be. “Honestly, it's twitching so much in my palm. Is that all for me?”

“All of it and then some,” he responded, tail lowering so he could slip from his clothes, pushing her further up onto the bed. He didn’t even bother attempting to remove his undergarments, choosing to tear the band at his hip and flick them off with his tail elsewhere. “But nothing can be given to _my_ Queen without proper tribute…”

There was a squeak as Zidane descended on her, allowing himself to give in to more of his surging emotions: love, lust, and hunger. 

He went at her neck with his lips and teeth, enraptured by the taste and scent of the oils she had bathed in mixed with the intoxicating aroma of her arousal - and he wasn’t even at that part yet. Just the thought of what she would taste like when he did reach such a precious area had him groaning and accidentally nipping her breast a little harder, but she didn’t try pushing him away. No, she only raked her nails through his golden fur, encouraging him to continue; and don’t mind if he helped himself to her perfectly pert bosom, his mouth enclosing over one hardened nipple while his free hand happily groped the second. He made sure to be careful with his teeth here, leaving his tongue to swirl and flick the bud, tainting it with his saliva only to let go and repeat upon her other breast. Of course his hand moved to make sure the relinquished one wasn’t just forgotten; and it seemed his thumb and claw tenderly rolling her teat kept her well on edge.

Pulling away and licking his lips, he contemplated over the corset. Impulse said to tear it off, but that voice silenced when he remembered her wings still quivering at her sides. Trance had its strange ability to empower and physically change an individual, and while he didn’t believe the corset was a part of her, he didn’t know how the wings themselves were currently affixed to her. At the very least, he remembered her quaking when he touched them.

“My sweet canary…” he said, fingers trailing over her sides, raking against the iridescent silver material as he sat back between her legs. The way she writhed in response was almost enough to make him screw the remainder of their foreplay to get to - well - screwing, but he’d miss out savoring all of her, too. Garnet blinked slowly up at him, tilting her head in such a curious manner that pushed him to speak on. “Turn onto your stomach.”

“My stomach? But then I wouldn’t be able to see your face.”

“You’ll see me soon enough, but you’ve been on your wings for a while.”

She pouted, but he knew he was right; and he knew what it could be like laying improperly on appendages located on one’s back.

However, he only admired her back for perhaps a second before it happened? 

Eyes canvasing when she moved, Zidane saw her wings connected closer to her mid-back before admiring her round backside - but then he felt like he blinked.

He found his face pressed at the juncture between her neck and shoulders, one hand clenched into a fist firmly above them both while the other clutched her hip, holding her up on her knees. His tail had wound around her thigh and he realized after her mewl that his cock was sliding between her legs, its rigid but slight curve thrusting against her soaking underwear keeping him from penetrating her in that instance. He had no idea how long they’d been in this position, but the sensation finally processed in his head and drew a low groan. If Garnet’s pants were any indication, he’d trapped her like this for a while and had been enjoying it so much that her hips were rocking back.

“Shit…” And just as her panting was an indication, the ache and throb was his warning. “I-It’s coming out…”

“N-No… not yet,” Garnet gasped, turning her head enough to gaze back at him. Once normally bright eyes, they had taken a haze much he hadn’t seen previously. It almost distracted him enough that he only realized where her hand was after it brushed against his shaft, making him jump. He thought about giving her some space, wondering what she intended to do, but his eyes widened as her fingers pulled the soaked fabric away from her folds and aside, baring her sweetest spot to him. “Whenever you’re going to release, please try to do it inside.”

“Dagger…”

Zidane was back on his knees to get a better look, a clawed hand settled on her butt while his thumb parted her moist petal entrance. He was cautious with his touch, moving over the opening before pressing down on the small bud present. His mouth quirked as he noted a new trickle of arousal drip forth and he brought his hand back to his mouth, licking away her flavor. “Very well, my Queen. I’ll do my best to make you pregnant…”

Whether she wanted this because of the noble’s words earlier, or just because she wanted a baby herself, he didn’t mind. For him, if this could be further proof of his commitment to her, no matter what happened.

Lining himself up to her, he gave himself a quick rub to make sure he hadn’t been left dry from the grind prior and also spread what dripped out of him - anything to ease penetration. Satisfied with the results, he proceeded to push. He heard her inhale and held his own breath as he applied a little more force, his brows furrowed. His mind warred between further pressure or withdrawing to start with his fingers again when there still seemed to be an issue, but his tail frizzed upon feeling the tip soon slip inside. 

The sheer amount of willpower it took to not thrust himself all the way in - given how hot and slick she was, but the tightness reminded him of their first time. He pushed his hips slowly, breathing through clenched teeth, sinking himself deeper and deeper, feeling her trembling through her quivering insides. His hands gripped her hips harder, releasing upon realizing his nails were digging into her skin only to nearly repeat once he felt his fur press flat against her. There was no more space between them; and though he wanted to start moving, he waited for the worst of her tremors to stop.

He smoothed a hand along her spine, leaning himself over her. “Are you ready for me to move?”

“Y-Yes…” she mewled softly between breaths. “Gods, please move.”

“As you wish…”

Raising himself up again, he wondered what she was thinking - if she was currently anticipating him to move and how that could possibly be winding her up. If it was, he wouldn’t mind teasing her by holding out longer, but that would have to be another evening when his own patience wasn’t wearing thin. 

Hips drawing back just as slowly as he moved forward, that would be enough to stir her up; and completely worth hearing her cry out at his sudden thrust all the way back in. From there, he made sure not to relent, maintaining the best steady but building pace he could, but that previous precipice he reached was coming back. Exhaling heavily, he wrapped his arms around her middle and worked faster, one hand pressing against her stomach while the other slipped between her legs. His thrusts became harder with shallow pullouts to stay deeper; he was determined to keep everything inside for her. Beneath his hand, he could feel her muscles tensing, and around his cock, the tightness was overwhelming.

And there was the mind-numbing release washing over him, but not stilling him. It slowed him, but his hips made an effort to piston with each spurt, forcing it into Garnet’s waiting core. Her insides were fluttering around him, feeling like they were drawing him in too, pleasing a primal thought that a good amount of his seed would fill her.

This wouldn’t be enough. Absolutely not.

Zidane wanted to guarantee, for Garnet’s sake.

Spent, but recovering, he withdrew himself with a low groan, his tail whipping behind him as he watched cum bead and drip from her body. He brought his thumb to swipe and try plugging anymore from coming out, his head cocking at the Queen’s muffled moan into her pillow. No doubt she was sensitive, but perhaps her Trance would help her recover…

“...”

“Huh?” he blinked and leaned next to her. She’d said something, but couldn’t hear her talking with her head down.

Nose quivering, his hair and fur rose, and his throat dried.

Garnet turned her head enough to catch his eye - he should’ve stopped to think of how her Trance would affect her mentally. Her eyes were shimmering, her lust had intensified.

_“Zidaaane… my King,”_ she purred, causing him to shiver. Her voice held such a hypnotizing melodic tune to it, and his vision narrowed to her alone. Like the captivating siren, he couldn’t look away from her as she rolled onto her side, her hands reaching out to him, and he moved towards her. He found himself moving on top of her, her legs parted and pressing against his hips, but he could only focus on her face and how her hands were pulling him closer. The heat, the scent, it was becoming heavy in his mind - it was going blank again.

“Let go…”

That was her whisper before her kiss… and he was gone.

Eyes shifted from red to gold, pupils dilated, and a rumble rose from his throat.

The seed which he was born from - Genome.

_Survive, conquer, claim..._

Iron stung his tongue - he’d drawn back from her throat, admiring the mark he’d left as he chuckled, _“Mine…”_

_“Yours…”_

Claws scooped her thighs and he pinned her on the bed, mounting and penetrating her again without delay, angling her hips up as he brought his weight bearing down. Thought was gone instead replaced by a wild drive that had him thrusting fast, hard, and rough. He didn’t notice how the bed shook or care for how it hit the wall, he could only hear the young woman beneath him panting and feel her dig her nails into his back. Shifting to have his knees hold her legs down, he moved his arms around her head, allowing himself to cover her all while his feet kept him balanced and aided his thrusts.

She cried, her insides rippling; he grunted, feeling himself throb.

He held his hips flushed to hers, letting each shot work itself in without the aid of pushing or pulling it out, only grinding to try prolonging her climax. And her body was wringing him, attempting to draw in as much as it could, but he wasn’t sure. His last shot spent, he drew his head back from her neck to kiss her firmly on the lips, muffling her whimper as he pulled out and immediately felt his seed gush out.

Again then…

The golden beast pulled her into his lap, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder, all before his claws grabbed her hips and slammed her down on his cock. He felt a pinch against his skin and a pleasurable shiver ran down his spine and through his tail - if she wanted to bite him again, she was free to it. Her hands grabbed and clawed as she hooked her arms beneath his, trying to find some purchase to hold while their hips crashed together. It felt like he was reaching deeper, but he wasn’t so sure - he didn’t like the angle either, but her body hadn’t ceased shaking.

Another climax, another release, and he saw her eyes roll back slightly. The glow in her body flickered, but he looked down between them, unconcerned with what that could possibly mean. He hadn’t even pulled out, but it was leaking out anyway. Easing her from his lap, it was back onto the bed proper.

Again then…

Raising a leg, seeing her flushed face watching him, he was back inside her, maintaining depth and speed. Her fingers clutched the bed sheets, pulling them as he pulled her, his tail coiled around her waist. The gold seemed to be fleeting from her hair and her wings’ movements were stiff even as they only shook. Good? Bad? He didn’t know; he focused on her abdomen that was showing a small swell.

Climax, release, their hips locked together again with him watching her stomach and her blearily watching him, chest heaving. Trance would not last much longer for her, but he didn’t appear to be slowing down. In fact, he pulled out and a hiss alerted her to look down. It was flowing out - did she hold any of it this time? Garnet bit her lower lip, her flushed face darkening further when claws seized her hips again and pulled her down.

Again then…

Again…

_Again…_

…

The sun’s rays were _not_ welcome.

Zidane’s face scrunched and he opened his eyes to scowl at the open window on the chance that maybe his glare would turn day to night. He had no idea what the exact time it was, but by the position, it was probably beginning to grow close to noon. Not that he really cared, choosing to shut his eyes and turn his back on the window, inhaling and exhaling as he prepared to doze off again. He allowed his mind to replay the previous evening with a smile… until later events flashed into the foreground, making his eyes snap open. 

He shot up and instantly doubled over as his muscles protested.

“Oww… damn. No repeat performances like that for a while…” he mumbled to himself, sinking back down against the bed. He couldn’t name another time he’d felt this worn out, or felt this sore. It wasn’t even a bad sore, but he wouldn’t say it was accomplished either. They’d done it, but honestly, he was worried, the vague memories that Garnet’s Trance had cancelled out at - or had it? Even if it hadn’t, she still held onto it longer than she’d likely had for some time.

Dragging a hand over his face, he turned his head to the right and stared.

Once wedding primed, Garnet’s hair was loose and wild as his own must be as she slept, eyes shut tight and lips slightly parted as she breathed. She was on her side, facing him, and completely unconscious to the world despite his movement beside her. Letting his eyes wander, he noted the bite marks around her neck and shoulders with a blush, but then blinked when he realized the top blanket on their bed was gone. Turning to look around the room, he saw it abandoned just off the foot of the bed, whistling lowly as he mentally noted the scratches scored into it. Those could be fixed - or maybe they should just see about getting it replaced.

… The maids wouldn’t ask too many questions right?

Now that he thought about it, the window was open. Furrowing his brows, he crossed his arms and tilted his head. He didn’t recall too well when he’d gotten into bed, but he _could_ recall what someone might describe as a clean up. Eyes screwed shut, he focused more to pull out the images - saw Garnet clinging to his arm as he used the blanket to clean between her legs - ah, yes, that was going to be discarded. Setting her back on the bed, she was unconscious in a few seconds, but she looked happy. Then…

“... I opened the window to air the room. Good idea past me.”

He nodded, glad there’d been some good thoughts in regards to hygiene and preventing certain smells from lingering. Laying back down with his arms tucked behind his head and eyes closed, he could still go for that extra nap, but a soft moan made him pause. Glancing right again, he turned onto his side when Garnet shifted. Soon, her eyes fluttered open, taking in first the sheets directly before her eyes before attention shifted to him.

Zidane gave her a tender smile, which held even as she turned red.

“Good morning, my wife~” he cooed, closing the small gap that had somehow come between them in the night. Wrapping his arms around, he drew her into him - into a gentle embrace - careful in the event she shared similar waking aches and pains.

“Good morning, my husband.”

There was an internal, delighted shiver hearing her say that, and he had to kiss her forehead. She giggled beneath him, “Someone’s in an affectionate mood today.”

“How can I not be?” He snuggled her, letting his tail wrap around her waist under the bedsheets. “I woke up next to the most beautiful woman on Gaia after a wonderful night together. I trust she enjoyed herself?”

“Mmm, I did.” Her head bumped against his chin and he felt her settle against his chest. “I’ll admit though, I did underestimate how energetic your Trance state would be. I’m worried I’ll be sore tomorrow.”

“If you are, I’ll take care of you,” he murmured. “If you’ll let me anyway. Start with a warm bath to ease your muscles, comb out your hair… help you get dressed before carrying you down to breakfast and whatever meetings may follow…”

“Zidane, you’re spoiling me.”

“Hey, you deserve to be spoiled for putting up with me…”

“It’s not ‘putting up with you’,” she said, pouting. “It’s loving you. And I asked you not to hold back… I think. I know I wasn’t completely acting like myself at some point…”

“Oh that, I remember that…” And thinking about her in her Trance state, drawing him in, he shuddered. “Damn, if that’s how you gave out orders all the time, no one would deny you.”

“Hm, I think I’ll refrain from bartering obedience with intercourse,” she said coolly, though her bright face countered her anger. Not that it stopped him from flinching.

“What? That’s not what I mean,” he sighed. “I’m talking about that tone you used last night. Your body isn’t some object to barter just to get anything done. If people don’t listen to you normally these days, you just have to ask me to give them some motivation…”

“So… goading them until they listen to reason?”

“See? You know me too well.”

Raising his chin from her head, he shifted enough that he could nuzzle her face, drawing a light giggle from her lips. He then kissed her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead - actions which made her eager and momentarily put aside her soreness to kiss him directly on the mouth. Zidane could definitely get used to mornings like this…

… but it wouldn’t always be that way, he thinks.

Back to holding her, a hand idly stroking her head, he imagined part of their future, of being woken up by a small voice - or a few - saying his name or Garnet’s repeatedly. And as the two of them tried to get a few more minutes over the exuberant voices, the bed would sink as tiny bodies climbed on and started to jump on the mattress - or worse - jump on top of them. Not the most comfortable start to another day, but at least they or them are ready to greet it. And he hopes, in his mind, that whoever they are, he gets to meet them; and whoever they are, they’ll grow up happy and healthy in a loving and warm home.

In his silence, Garnet appeared to have fallen asleep once more and Zidane stared quietly at her face. Soft and serene at rest, she was the image of peace. His tail shifted on her stomach as he settled back down himself, his last thoughts were wordless prayers that he’d given her what she desired and that hopefully, he could continue granting her repose.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Four cooomplete!
> 
> Sorry for the wait... or not wait. No, there was a bit of a wait - it takes a while to write up smut eve if I was excited to get this part done. Not to mention, I'm _still_ supposed to be working on a Zine piece (instead I started drawing Garnet's wedding dress) whiiich I will now finish before I even start Part Five. How long with that one be? Aiming for nine chapter, but could be more or less depending on whether or not I can make each chapter interesting. If I don't think so, I might mixed two or three chapters together, but something that should happen theoretically around chapter four _could_ easily be two chapters itself to make up for it. It'll also take longer to get things going since I have a job now, BUT I'll do my best.
> 
> I don't have much more to say without spoiling something so _please_ leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next part!


End file.
